In Love and Life
by missjacklynsparrow
Summary: The Sequel to In Love and War. What will happen now that they are all on the Enterprise? Will Tempe get her 'normal life' that she has always wanted or will her darkest secret continue to haunt her til her death. Kirk/OC
1. Where We Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Tempe, Jo, and the whole idea of the Changelings. I do not own Star Trek or the name Changeling that belongs to Clint Eastwood. **

**In Love and Life**

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel of **_**In Love and War. **_**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Cheers! **

**Where We Begin**

"Mr. Sulu please tell me that there is _something_ out there, _anything_." James whined desperately as he sat in the Captain's chair looking anything but the captain of a Starship, the flagship even less.

We had been gone for only a month and so far we had done nothing but transport a royal family from a Starbase back to their home planet. So James was going crazy, space was great and fun when it was exciting but when there was nothing to do it was boring.

He whined to me every night about needing action and how he was going to go stir crazy if he sat on the Bridge day in and day out with nothing to do but watch the black monitor with a few stars.

Everyone was pretty bored and Leo was as tense as all get out because we hadn't had any trouble yet he was stressing himself out that when we finally got in trouble a catastrophic event would take place.

Scotty was the only one that wasn't bored. He was always redoing the technology and making the ship better and more advanced than it already was. I swear he slept down in Engineering; he would rarely leave to do anything.

"I'm sorry Captain long range sensors have not picked up anything." Sulu replied apologetically.

"I'm going to need a psych counsel before long." He whined.

"I'd be happy to do that for you Captain." I said smiling at him.

"No hyposprays are involved, right?" He asked quietly.

"None at all." I whispered back.

"Mr. Spock you have the Bridge, I'm having a chat with my psychiatrist." Jim said as he stood smiling his shit-eating grin. I could swear that I saw Spock roll his eyes at Jim in such a Bones way it almost made me laugh.

His hand went to my lower back as we walked into one of the old conference rooms that was remade into a Counselor's room. As soon as the doors closed behind us his lips were on mine.

"God I need you." He growled as he pushed me into the wall.

"The entire Bridge is on the other side of this wall, do you think they can't hear us?" I said pushing him away. "Anyways we are not having sex while we are on duty."

"Tempe, I'm not getting any action out there with my job and now I can't get any action with my girlfriend?" He whined as his lower lip stuck out in an adorable pout, damn it not adorable, don't give in to his charm.

"Come on baby. We both need some fun." His smoldering eyes raked over my body and my knees weakened. I could feel my resolve crumbling under his intense stare. Come on keep it together don't give in.

I stepped closer to him ready to take the plunge. He was eyeing my lips hungrily and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Counselor Black please report to Med Bay." Leo's gruff voice said. I stopped in my tracks. "Sorry love duty calls." I kissed him briefly.

"On my way, Black out." I strode out of the room and James followed. Walking over to his chair. Spock smirked at the dejected look on his face and I smiled at him. I stepped into the turbolift and hit the button for floor five.

I was there within seconds and walking to Med Bay where I was stationed when I wasn't on the Bridge or having a session with a crew member.

"What's wrong Leo?" I said as I walked through the doors. He was sitting on a bio-bed with his feet propped up.

"Nothing is wrong. Nyota just told me that Jim took you into your office and was about to have his way with you so I felt like taking you away to deny him that pleasure."

"You are horrible." I said smiling. "You sure you don't have the Sadistic personality disorder?" I asked.

"Positive. I just like knowing that Jim is squirming up there. He needs to suffer every once in a while."

"You are really horrible." I teased as I knocked his feet off the bio-bed and sat down next to him.

"What can I say? I enjoy watching Jim suffer." The truth was that Leo was the best friend that Jim could ever have. He gave up his own happiness for Jim time and time again. He gave up me for Jim. Leo was just that type of guy, he would never put his own happiness first, he would always put others first then think about himself.

"I guess you can consider it karma for everything he did to you during our years at the Academy." I said smiling at him.

"All the times I slept in the hallway or crashed on your floor, and all of the late nights he woke me up so I could patch his bleeding ass up. Yup this is definitely karma for all of that."

I laughed at him and he even laughed too, it was good to hear his barking laugh. "Let's go in the office. Chapel watch the Med Bay." We walked into his clean office and I plopped down on the couch.

"I swear you are OCD." I said looking around at the flawless office. Everything was in its perfect spot and it looked like it wasn't even being used.

"I may be a little bit OCD, but at least I'm no slob like Jim, Jesus that kid sure does know how to make a mess."

"You are telling me. I'm the one living with him now. I clean up one thing just to have to go clean up another. I swear I feel more like his mother than his girlfriend." I felt Leo stiffen next to me.

"Sorry.." I started before he cut me off.

"You have nothin' to be sorry about so don't say it." He said gruffly. Awkward silence filled the room and I wished I had kept my big mouth shut, of course it would still bother Leo after a little while.

"How much longer should we let him suffer?" Leo asked finally breaking the palpable silence.

"Another hour or so. I don't have any sessions planned for today and trust me nothing is happening up there either."

"I don't know if I should be happy or terrified that nothing has happened so far." He said slowly. "I mean it's only a matter of time until something bad happens, bad things always follow Jim around."

"He is a magnet for bad things." I said slowly.

"Very true. Hey Tempe, you know how much I love you." He said looking very sheepish.

"What do you need me to do Leo?" I asked.

"Can you help me with these reports I have to fill out, you know how bad I am at paperwork." He said giving me one of his rare smiles.

"Hand me the PADD." I said smiling at him.

"You are a lifesaver." He kissed my forehead. "Now I have to go scare all the nurses and interns otherwise they'll think I've gone soft on 'em."

"Now you can't have them thinking that, now can you?" I said laughing at him.

He walked out of the office barking useless orders. I watched amused at the interns that looked like they were ready to wet themselves and the few wide-eyed nurses. Christine was the only one that didn't seem phased by his rude and abrupt manner.

I started filling out the reports and let my thoughts wander. Leo needed himself a girl otherwise he would never be fully healed. Christine seemed to be a good option for him, but then again he was her boss so that wouldn't work. I'll find him someone eventually.

I continued with all of the useless paperwork that Starfleet mandated we had to fill out to keep from getting sued. Leo had definitely neglected it because the cases were mostly motion sickness cases from the first few days of our voyage.

"Counselor Black to the Bridge." Jim said sounding very authoritative.

"What is it Captain? I'm with a patient." I lied as I continued to type in information.

"The Bridge is missing her loveliest face and you aren't with a patient you are sitting in Bones' office by yourself." He said sounding very sure of himself.

"Stalking me now, Captain? I think I may have to report you to Admiral Pike. He wouldn't be too happy with the news." I replied smiling to myself.

"A captain always has to know where his crew is." He said and I could hear Pavel snicker in the background.

"I'll remember that for future reference. Can you send Ensign Chekhov down here, Dr. McCoy needs to see him." I said smiling as I heard Pavel's chuckling stop. The poor boy was terrified of Bones and I couldn't blame him. Leo was horrible to him.

"Sure thing. Ensign you heard the lady. Now come on up Dr. Black." He said finally starting to whine.

"I'll be up later Captain. Black out."

I finished one PADD of reports and started on the next one. "Leo when Pavel gets down here send him to me and be nice to the boy." I shouted.

"I'm a doctor damnit not a messenger." I heard him grumble.

"You are my messenger!" I shouted back and I could hear him continue to grumble as he scared the interns into messing up their practice surgery.

I finished five more reports by the time Pavel finally showed up. "Zank you for saving me from zee Keptin." He said as he sat down next to me.

"You're welcome, I knew he was about to tease you because you snickered at him." I said smiling at the adorable Russian.

"Vhat are you doing?" He asked pointing to the PADD.

"Helping a friend. How is the homesickness? Feeling any better?" I asked him as I looked into his puppy dog eyes.

"Much better, since I've been talking to you." He said smiling at me. "I alzo talked to my mother and sisters last night."

"How are they?" I sat down the second PADD and picked up the third and finally one.

"Zey are wery good. Zey miss me a lot and I still miss zem too, but zey are proud of me and vant me to do good."

"Which you are, you are a brilliant man Pavel. If the homesickness ever gets unbearable just come and talk to me. I can practice my Russian." His eyes lit up at the suggestion.

"You can speak Russian?" He asked excitedly.

"Да. Довольно хороший." I replied.

"Zank you so much." He said as he hugged me impulsively.

"You are more than welcome Pavel, now I think we should get back to our jobs." We stood up and walked out of Leo's office.

"Your work is done lazy, and if you need me to do that again don't wait forever to ask me just ask." I kissed his cheek and smiled at him as I walked off.

We stepped into the nearest lift and Pavel hit the button to head to the Bridge. I had really grown close to the young man. He was a sweet kid and needed someone who was nurturing kind still to help him. Luckily Nyota and I both had an insatiable maternal side and we both decided to help take care of him.

Jim always made fun of how much I babied Pavel and how I would always fight back whenever Jim teased him. We stepped off the turbolift and I offered Pavel a parting smile.

"Finally our charming Counselor has decided to grace us with her presence." James said announcing my return.

"Sorry Captain, the doctor needed to see me." I said smiling at him. I knew it would drive him crazy that Leo needed me and not him. I could see the thoughts crossing his mind. First he wandered if I was cheating on him with Leo, then he wanted to know what Leo wanted with me, and then it was back to the cheating theory.

"It was strictly professional." I whispered to him as I walked over to Spock who stood statuesque at his post.

"Commander." I smiled at him and read what he had on his monitor. It was all of the information Spock Prime had sent him over New Vulcan. The planet seemed suitable and it seemed that things were going well for them.

"Captain, New Vulcan is in need of supplies and Spock Prime has requested that we bring the supplies so I can see the planet myself." Spock said stoically.

"Thank god! Something for us to do!" Jim exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. "Mr. Sulu plot the course to Starbase.." He trailed off looking at Spock.

"The supplies are at Starbase fifty-nine Captain." He said as he fought the smirk that was beginning to dance across his lips.

"Starbase fifty-nine Mr. Sulu warp factor six. Punch it." He smiled and rubbed his hands together plotting like a little kid that had just stepped into a candy shop and was allowed to get whatever he wanted.

--

"It's going to take us a week to get to New Vulcan." He said as I lay on his chest. He was wearing his cute thick rimmed glasses and was reading over the medical reports he had to check before they could be sent in to the Admirals.

"Yes?" I asked not knowing where he was going with this.

"I want you and Bones to do complete physicals and mental checks on all the crew before we get there."

"And why do you want this done?" I said sitting up abruptly. Leo was going to kill him once he found out.

"I'm the youngest captain Starfleet has ever had. I've got to have everything done perfectly all the time Tempe." He said and I could see the worry behind his eyes. "I can't mess up anything." He pulled me back down onto his chest.

"I'm already breaking too many regulations by being with you and letting you live with me instead of having your own room." He said laughing.

"Well Chris knows about us and approves as long as it doesn't start to hinder your judgment so all is well as far as I go." I said as I began to trace the muscle ridges on his stomach.

"Baby I have work to do. Don't do that it drives me crazy." He said his voice already growing husky.

"But James." I said pouting as I sat up and straddled him. "Tempe." He growled.

I leaned over and he captured my mouth before I could tease him anymore. He flipped us instantly and tore off his button up shirt that I was wearing.

He kissed his way down my neck and sucked at the delicate skin. I was sure he was leaving marks but I didn't care. I pulled off his baggy sleeping pants and tossed them. He slowed down the frantic pace and kissed me softly and tenderly.

"You know I could see myself doing this to you every night and not get tired of it." He said as he pressed small kisses all over my face.

"Is that your way of saying you want to stay with me?" I said teasing him.

"Tempe I've always wanted to stay with you ever since I first saw you." My heart thrummed unnaturally fast and I felt myself getting choked up. "I don't know what I'd do without. Especially now you are my life and my world."

He kissed me again before we shed the rest of our clothes.

--

_The hot Georgian sun glared down upon us as we lay on the bank next to the river. We were just kids. I could tell that by how young he looked. He had to be sixteen and I knew I was pretending to be sixteen. His hazel eyes were full of mischief that evening. _

"_Come on Anne." He called as he jumped up from lying next to me. _

"_Where are we going Louis?" I asked slowly sitting up. _

"_Over here, my friend Jackson is meeting us." He said smiling at me. _

_I saw a figure in the distance and I scrunched my emerald eyes as I tried to make the figure out. _

"_That's him." Louis said pointing over my shoulder. I felt him standing behind me and the day got even more impossibly hotter. The rough cotton fabric was suddenly unbearably itchy and stifling. My corset was suddenly too tight and I wished that I didn't have to wear this and act like a lady. _

_We leaned up against a peach tree, shading ourselves from the unforgiving sun. Finally the boy named Jackson appeared. "McCoy." He shouted as he stood in the middle of the clearing looking for us. _

"_Over here Jack." Louis said. _

_He turned to us and his blue eyes widened at the sight of me. _

"_Jackson Kirk." He said stretching his hand out to me as he got close to me. "Anne Grey." I said smiling at him. Louis's arm went around me as Jackson kissed my hand. _

"_This your girl Louis?" Jackson asked his blue eyes dancing. _

"_Yes." Louis said standing taller._

I awoke with a start. I felt terribly nauseous. I crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom before I retched losing my dinner. I continued to throw up and I felt horrible. The same dream had been plaguing my mind continuously for a while now. It was the same people just a different setting.

The thing that terrified me was the Louis looked a lot like Leonard and Jackson looked like James. Anne was me obviously and I looked almost the same as I did now. I retched again and I heard a groan from the bedroom.

Why was I sick? I never got sick. I was impervious to any disease that they had in this world. I heard the pattering off soft footsteps.

"You alright baby?" James said groggily. He came into the bathroom and patted my back.

"Yeah sweetie dinner just didn't set well with me." He pulled my hair back as I retched again. I had finally lost the contents of my stomach when his alarm went off signaling to us that it was time for us to start getting ready for work.

I brushed my teeth trying to rid my mouth of the taste of bile. Jim was in the shower and he got out and ready quickly. "Don't forget to tell Leo about the physicals." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Hope you feel better baby."

He went off to work and I jumped in the shower washing off the dried sweat from the night before. I dressed quickly in the standard blue uniform and headed to Jim's funeral. Leo was going to kill him as soon as I told him the news.

I got to Med Bay and it was deserted, it wouldn't be this way for much longer. I looked around and saw Leo asleep on his desk.

I shook him gently and he stirred groggily. "Wake up Leo." I murmured to him. He sat up and his face had the imprint of the book he was reading on it.

"Fell asleep doing research." He said as he stretched.

"Well go clean up. Jim wants both physical and mental work-ups on every member of the crew."

"Fuckin' ass hole." He growled.

"Chill honey. I'll let you do me first so you can relax before you accidently hurt someone else. Plus I was sick this morning."

"No use getting cleaned up. Come on Tempe." I followed him out to exam room one and he grabbed his tricorder and began scanning. He scanned once and he scowled. He scanned me for the second time and I just continued to watch his face. By the fifth scan I was worried.

"What's wrong Leo?" I asked.

"You're pregnant."


	2. The Issue with Paternity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for Tempe, Jo, and the whole idea of the Changelings. I do not own Star Trek or the name Changeling that belongs to Clint Eastwood. **

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Lunar Eclipse, LaVieBoheme76, CarlieHitachiin and BroadwayBaby387 **_**for reviewing! Much love! Anyways onwards with the sequel. Here is chapter 2! Cheers!**

The Issue with Paternity

"Pppppregnant?" I sputtered out. It couldn't be true, it was nearly impossible for me to conceive a child that was a fact. Out of all of the years of being alive I had produced very few offspring and it was near impossible me to become impregnated by human males.

"It can't be true. Your tricorder is malfunctioning or I have a tumor or something else. I can't be pregnant!" I tried to keep my voice to a hushed whisper hoping that no one would walk into Med Bay within the next few minutes.

"I'm sorry Tempe but you are." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't be. I can't conceive easily. Oh bloody hell, how does this happen?" I said shaking my head. The wall looked really friendly right about now and I was ready to band my head into it thankfully Leo looked to be in the same position.

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" I barked sharply as he paced back and forth in front of me, running his hands through his brown locks messing them up.

"I could be the father, you moron. I swear you can be really dense sometimes dear." He said stopping in front of me his hazel eyes flashing.

"Oh don't you look at me like that. I'm not the only one who partook in the sex, you enjoyed it quite a bit too." I snapped as he glared at me like it was all my fault. "You are the one with the penis." I spat out.

"So just because I'm male it's all my fault now?" He said his voice beginning to rise.

"Yes it is your fault, you should have used protection." I said as I let my voice rise to match his.

"Well you should have given yourself the contraception hypo that would've saved both of us from this nightmare." His voice continued to rise until he was yelling.

"Nightmare?!" I screeched. "Wow that's really mature Leonard, calling me a nightmare just because you slept with me."

For some reason those words seemed to sober him up and he dropped his defensive angry stance and just looked at me with worry filled eyes.

"You are no nightmare and if anyone had to have my kid I'd want it to be you. I'm just worried about how Jim will take the news." He said quietly as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"How Jim will take what news?" The very man that we were talking about just waltzed through the doors and smiled his shit-eating grin at us both. I tried to keep my eyes from widening that he almost found out about this before I was ready to tell him.

Leo looked down at me and saw that I was begging him with my eyes to not say anything until I was ready to tell him. He had the same look on his own face and he nodded his head once to tell me that nothing would be said.

"Oh nothing Jim, why the hell are you down here instead of being Captain?" He barked out as he turned to face the younger man.

"I got a worried call from a nurse that over heard you two yelling at each other. She was terrified that big bad Bonesy was yelling at the one person he has never yelled at." He said smiling as he took a seat on the bio-bed next to me.

"It was nothing." I said calmly as I placed a hand on his knee. "Leo and I were just not seeing eye to eye for once."

Leo was glaring at the younger man. "Why the hell do you need us to do complete physical and mental work-ups?" He barked out as his hand reached out to the table next to him. I saw Jim's eyes follow his moving hand warily.

"Is this what your little tiff is all about?" He asked still watching Leo's hand like a hypospray would magically appear and stab him. When Leo or I didn't answer him he continued on. "It's because you are bored and need to work, also they haven't been done since our little voyage started. They were all last done back when everyone was on earth and life was hunky-dory."

"Well I think Jim should go first then, don't you Tempe?" He said turning to me as he grabbed a hypo with his other hand unbeknownst to James.

"Of course. Captain I regret to tell you that you are mentally unstable." I said as I smiled at him.

"Oh and you are in desperate need of a few vaccines." Leo said as he stabbed him in his neck.

"Fuck! OWW!" He shouted as he rubbed his neck. He looked at us both before he decided to bolt.

"I think I'll just go…" He said before he ran out of the room.

"Pansy." Leo grumbled to himself as he turned back to face me. "Either of us could be the father. I'd have to do a Paternity test considering how close we were when you had sex with us both. I'll call you in here when I have time to do it." He said as he went back to pinching the bridge of his nose.

I slid off the bio-bed and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Try not to worry honey. I'll confront him when the time comes." He just nodded and I turned ready to leave.

"Tempe, what do we do if it is mine?" He asked as I reached the door. I stopped and thoughts plagued my mind.

"We will cross that line when it comes." I said quietly before I walked out into the hallway. The pristine white hallway was crowded with all of the nurses that were standing there waiting to get to work. Oh dear god, hopefully none of them heard what our shouting match was about.

"Ladies," I said smiling at them. "Why are you all out here when you should be in there?" I asked them.

Christine walked to me. "Captain Kirk thought it was best for us to wait until you and Dr. McCoy finished your _discussion_."

I looked around at them and the petite brunette Nurse Charles was the only one that looked away. She must've been the one that told James. "Very well, our _discussion_ is over, you may do your job ladies."

I felt all of their eyes burning holes into my back. Damn gossipy nurses the whole ship will know about our fight before the day is up. I stalked to the bridge in a very foul mood and was met with nothing but the black expanse of space. Looks like nothing but another boring day ahead of us all.

Jim's eyes met mine as soon as I walked onto the Bridge. I glanced away and strode right into my main office without giving him the chance to open his mouth. My thoughts were spinning around my head way too fast for my own comfort and I dropped into the nearest chair about ready to scream and have a meltdown.

I couldn't be pregnant. It had always been difficult for me to reproduce, given I hadn't had many chances to try in all of those years I had only managed to birth three children, two boys and one girl. I sat in the chair holding my head as I tried to calm myself.

I heard my door slide open and I looked up to see James enter.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked hesitantly before he came to me. I couldn't speak as tears formed at the corners of my eyes. He lifted me up and pulled me to his warm chest as he sat again rocking me gently.

"I'm sorry you and Bones fought, sweetheart, but you know Bones he fights with everyone it was only a matter of time until he had it out with you." He said trying to soothe me. It took every ounce of self control I had to not burst out laughing. Oh if he only knew the half of it…He would be the one that was furious and he would go storming in, to think his best friend probably knocked his girlfriend up.

I stopped crying and I just sat there numb in his arms. Either the baby was his and it would bring us together or it would push him away, or the child was Leo's and it would ultimately drive James away from me. An entire lifetime would be wasted.

"You okay to go back to work?" He slowly asked me afraid that I would break out in the waterworks again.

"Of course I am." I said glaring at him. Damn hormones were already going crazy! First the stupid crying and now I was bitchy, fuck this was going to be a long nine months.

"Ok, ok, don't get angry with me, baby. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I nodded my head and crawled out of his lap and went to my desk and computer ready to make schedules to get every single crew member in for their required psych evaluations.

I watched James leave out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but to love him and hope that the little life growing inside of me was his and it would be the son he always wanted- the son that would carry on the Kirk name and tradition of being a hero.

--

Three hours later I had scheduled appointments with fifty members of the crew and my stomach was growling ravenously while I sat at my desk trying to decide who to schedule next. The chime saved me from having to make a decision and I glanced up thankful to be interrupted from the tedious work.

There Mr. pain in the ass with his innocent blue eyes stood waiting for me. "Ready to go to lunch?" He asked as he looked at me grinning his shit-eating grin.

I shot daggers at him. It was his fault that I was having to do this crazy task and it was possibly his fault I was suffering from insane mood swings that would have driven any normal woman insane, luckily for me I was no normal woman.

I stood from my desk rubbing my neck furiously to work out the kink I had gotten in it within the past few hours. "Yes I am ready for lunch. Let's go." He eyed me out of the corner of his icy blue eyes and I was ready to snap at him again before we walked onto the Bridge.

"Mr. Spock you have the Conn." He said as he led me to the lift. I leaned over to pressed six that would put us on the floor that had the few officer lounges and the mess hall when he stopped me and hit three that would lead us to his quarters.

I raised my eyebrow in a Spock manner and he smacked my shoulder. "You have no idea how unnerving it is when Uhura does that let alone you!" He said as he closed his eyes trying to rid his mind of the image.

"What's so bad about it?" I pouted ready to pick another fight.

"I don't want to see the woman I'm sleeping with make any facial expressions that remotely remind me of my first officer. That is just too disturbing to think about." He rambled.

"Aww does Jimmy have a crush?" I asked as I bumped into him teasingly.

"On you and only you babe." He said smirking. His smirk brought back thousands of memories of our teenage years and the three years we spent at the Academy. The flood of memories was enough to make me smile and forget my current predicament.

We headed to the mess hall in silence it was comfortable to have his arm around me in front of the entire crew, while our relationship wasn't hidden it wasn't exactly an approachable subject. Spock still considered relationships with crew members a dangerous regulation to be broken even though he continued to break it against his better judgment. Nyota had the poor man wrapped around her finger, he was so in love with her.

I smiled thinking of Nyota. We had almost every class together and both of us were in the top of the class so we bonded instantly and we stayed close throughout the years at the Academy. She was the only female friend I had there and out here in space with a lot of men our bond strengthened even more.

As soon as we walked through the doors my eyes went to the table that we normally sat at. I spotted Nyota, Scotty, and Sulu sitting there. Chekhov and Spock were still on the Bridge and I had no idea where Leo was at. I couldn't help but to worry about him and our fight that we had earlier. I hope he isn't avoiding us just because I'm pregnant.

"I'll get you food." James whispered as we neared the table. I smiled at him and nodded as I sat down next to Nyota and across from Scotty and Sulu.

"Hey lass, I 'aven't seen you around recently." Scotty said as soon as I sat.

"Sorry Scotty, Jim has both Leo and me on set on a crazy task that he thinks that needs to be done." I said as I patted the Scottish man's hand.

"Aww well I've missed you terribly, you should nip down to engineering and give me a shout. Oh and might I add that you look positively radiant today." My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't already have that pregnancy glow, now could I? I certainly hoped I didn't otherwise Nyota would know immediately.

I saw her brown eyes widen as she took in my appearance and thought about the fight that happened earlier. I could see the gears turning in her head and knew that they would click into the right place before long.

"Thank you, Scotty. I don't have an idea why I would look any better today than I do any other day." I said trying to shrug it off. The conversation turned quickly and Scotty and Sulu were going on about something when I felt Nyota squeeze my knee. My emerald eyes met her chocolate ones and I could tell that she already knew.

"How?" I whispered to her.

"Call it woman's intuition. You have it too silly." She whispered back quietly so the boys wouldn't be distracted by us.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" She asked as she noticed James heading our way. I nodded my head stiffly. "I'll come see you later today at your office, ok?" I nodded again and felt more relieved knowing that I would have someone to talk to about my predicament.

James set down a load of food in front of me and sat on my other side grinning like a mad man. I laughed at him as he began to shove food into his mouth.

"What? I'm hungry.." He said as the entire table laughed at him.

--

I sighed as I entered the last appointment for a psych evaluation into the computer. I leaned my head into my hands and rubbed my throbbing temples begging the migraine to go away. The high pitched chime went off and I scowled at the noise as the throbbing intensified.

"Come in." I called to the door hoping it was Nyota that stood on the other side and not someone with a problem in the need of having me to talk to. Sure enough it was Nyota as I recognized the red uniform and sleek black hair.

She dropped into the chair that sat in front of my desk and her brown eyes held concern.

"When did you find out?" She asked quietly as she pointed to her own stomach.

"This morning."

"Is that why Leo and you fought?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." I said worried if I could tell her about the relationship that was kept under wraps for the little time it existed, but then again she trusted me enough to tell me about her and Spock when they first started seeing each other.

"Care to elaborate?" She said smiling at me. Her warm smile was comforting and I knew I could trust her with anything just as she trusted me with anything.

"Leo and I were together until the day I attacked Spock." I said quietly monitoring her facial expressions. She gave nothing away and I had to admit the woman was amazing at keeping her face placid and calm. She could almost give Spock a run for his money.

"When did that relationship begin?" She asked curious.

"A week after the last time I slept with Jim. I didn't plan it or anything it was just spur of the moment and it resulted in an obscene amount of sex." I said as I struggled to meet her eyes. While I knew her and Spock were intimate I knew it took them a very long time to get there.

"You slept with Jim while we were in the Academy?" She looked hurt that I hadn't told her that, but at that time period she was really involved with Spock and we weren't on good speaking terms.

"Only once during our Academy years and once before we went to the Academy and way too many times to count since we've actually started dating." I said smiling coyly.

"Trust me we all know that you two go at it like rabbits now. It's no wonder that you are pregnant." She said laughing then sobered up quickly. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. I was told when I was younger that I would have problems conceiving so I find it hard to believe." I said lying through my teeth. She nodded once and her face was marred by a contemplative look.

"I can see why all of this must be such a big shock for you then. Do you know who the father is?" She asked hesitant about the question. A long pregnant pause enveloped us both and I fought to find the words that seemed to evade my tongue.

"No, it's either James or Leo." She leaned over the desk and took my hand that laid on it. The silent act was one of unyielding support that I knew she would continue to offer throughout my entire ordeal. I was just hoping this ordeal would turn out to be a blessing.

"Either of them will stand by you no matter what. Are you afraid of that?" She asked as she rubbed my hand gently.

"I'm terrified that James will revert back to his old ways if the child is Leo's and he will push away the friendship that means the most to him. I wouldn't bear it if I came in between them two."

"I doubt Jim will do that, you aren't the only one that has realized he has changed. Given I haven't known him as long as you have I can tell that he has changed. We all did the day Nero was defeated, and in a way you have made him a better man, Temperance you have done what no one else could do or even tried to do."

"I honestly don't even know what I did that brought us together." I said slowly as I dropped my head into my hands shaking it in disbelief.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off and do some soul-searching, ok?" I looked up letting my eyes meet hers.

"Ok." I said quietly.

"I'll get McCoy to say you are unfit for duty until you get everything sorted out, until then relax and take care of yourself, Tempe. I'll come see you tomorrow." We both stood and she hugged me tightly.

She left my office and went back to the Bridge. A few moments later I heard Leo's voice coming from my communicator.

"Temperance?" His tone was questioning and I answered it.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Come to my room please. Then you will be declared unfit for duty until you can handle everything. Ok darlin'?"

"Yeah I'll be there shortly." I said as I closed it and braced myself for whatever else was going to be thrown at me today.


	3. Southern Gentleman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tempe, Jo, and the baby. **

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me and I'm sorry about how long it's taken. I honestly have no excuse except for the fact that life happened. Curse it! Anyways.. Much love!! **

**Also to all new writers and those of you who are in need of some pointers or reminders you should check out Red Bess Rackham's "Fic Guide" It is bloody brilliant and has helped me loads!! It's on her site and here is the link too http ://red -b-rackham. livejournal . (Be sure to remove the spaces!) Feel free to message her and tell her how amazing it is! Anyways on to the chapter..Cheers!**

**Southern Gentlemen**

To say that I walked to Leo's room slowly would have been an understatement, I walked there at snails speed and not a bit faster. Our fight earlier today had shaken me and I was still upset over it, not even Nyota's calming presence helped me forget the first fight that Leo and I had ever had.

The silliest thing was that it was over a person that wasn't even able to survive on its own yet, it was a baby and it was currently in refuge within me. My hand rested limply on the still flat surface. It won't be flat much longer, I thought to myself.

I could barely remember the last time I was pregnant, was it five hundred years ago? Or was it a thousand? Time had lost all of its meaning for me. Years could go by like minutes and I would hardly take notice of it.

"I was about to send a search party out for you." Leo said softly. I looked up and saw him leaning against the wall outside of the Med Bay. "What're you doing out here?" I asked quietly.

"I had to step out and relax before I could talk to you." He straightened to his full height. "Let's go for a walk." I followed to where he pointed and his hand rested on the small of my back. His touch was soft and gentle and for the first time in a long time it only had the touch of a friend.

"You have the results?" I asked quietly. A curt nod was the only reply I was granted. "Are we going to discuss these results?" A brief shake of the head was all that I got. "What did you need me for then?"

"Hush, just walk for now." I followed his lead and ignored all of the looks that the crew members we were passing were giving us. "Ignore them." He muttered as we continued to walk. Finally he led me towards his quarters.

"After you," he said sweeping out his arm gallantly as I stepped into his room. "I'd offer you a drink but that's not good for the baby. Do you mind..?" I shook my head and he poured himself bourbon.

"Well, Temperance, this is how this is going to work for me. I have the results and I haven't looked at them yet, it's your business and frankly none of mine. Obviously nothing can keep Jim and you apart so there is no need for me to even try to play father and hurt my best friend or potentially alienate him. Here are the results," he handed me the PADD and I slowly reached out to take it "do with them what you choose, but as far as I'm concerned no matter what, that kid is Jim's and not mine, and it'll stay that way until I'm in the grave."

By the end of his gruff speech tears were coursing down my cheeks readily and I wanted nothing more than to hug this perfect southern gentleman. "Don't cry sweetie, you know I'd make this decision no matter what you said." He brushed the tears off my cheek and smiled at me. "Just promise me that I can be the kid's 'uncle'."

"I promise, Leo." I said slowly as I gathered myself. "And you promise to take care of James and the baby no matter what happens to me."

"Tempe, nothing is going to happen to you, if anything happens we both know it'll happen to Jim and he'll survive it like he always does." I managed a choked laugh and tried to stem my tears. Oh Leo if you only knew that my time with you boys was limited.

"That's true, I swear James is like a cat, but instead of nine lives, it's kind of an unlimited thing." His rumbling laughter shadowed my small chuckle. Comfortable silence embraced us and suddenly Leo's face turned from humorous to serious again.

"Jim will be a great father, I know it." I rested my hand on his knee and squeezed it offering comfort. "You would be a great father too, and you know it." Hazel eyes met mine and my heart melted, he deserved someone to love, and I wasn't even a little bit deserving of the love remaining that he still held for me.

Once again I watched his expression change as he pushed away the love that still lingered in his eyes. "I will say that your test results were a little bit funny for us to calculate. It took the computer several tries and it wouldn't process them even then. Christine wound up having to do it old school."

My brain froze, oh dear god here it was, he was going to ask the right question and I wouldn't be able to lie to him. Having Spock know my secret was one thing but having Leo know was something else entirely.

"Eh, the computer is probably just acting up. I mean how many times does it have to run a DNA test, not many at all." I refrained from sighing out loud but I could feel the relief coursing over me. I nodded my head slowly still unable to talk.

"How about you stay in here for a bit and look over the results. I'll tell Jim to stay away or I'll lock the door to where he can't override it." He paused as he stood and brushed another tear off my cheek. "You need some time to yourself and it's hard to get that when you're dating the captain of a Starship let alone nosy Jim." I let out a half-hearted laugh and sniffled. Leo handed me one of his old-fashioned handkerchiefs and kissed my forehead briefly.

I watched his retreating form with tears coursing down my cheeks and I sat numb for a matter of time before I lifted the PADD up. Did I really need to know who the father was? Either way the man who was going to raise my child was James, Leo wouldn't see it any other way. But what would happen if James bolted? Then I would surely have to know who the father was then. Or I could just leave. I could "die" and raise the child on my own without any assistance or the child having to worry about its father.

That wouldn't be fair to my baby though. And I prayed to whatever god there was to please not let James run away. The truth of the matter was that he had changed. When the Narrada was defeated the boy grew into a man, and for the first time ever I saw in his eyes the future I dreamed of; the one with the white picket fence, the house full of children, and even the growing old together.

Only James Kirk had ever made me want to forsake eternity for the here and the now.

I crawled off the chair I was situated on an onto Leo's bed. All I needed right now was a nap, something to refresh me and have me think about what I wanted to do.

His familiar scent engulfed me and it didn't take long before I was falling asleep…

--

The chair. It was all about the chair. The captain's chair to be exact. However, I found myself increasingly bored with this position. The calming whirring of the machines was drowned out by the incessant drumming of my fingers.

Sitting around and waiting for something to happen always drove me crazy. I had grown up and quit being the child that I was but I was still too active to just enjoy sitting around and waiting for something to happen.

We finally had a mission. We were to take new supplies to Vulcan and I knew it was bad but I secretly hoped that something interesting would happen along the way. I mean nothing life threatening but at least something that I would need to fix…and hopefully not need to get fixed up after. That would be a miracle that would have Bones back in church every day.

Speaking of Bones, I wonder what he and Tempe fought about. They had never fought before and it still shocked me that they had finally had a fight. She was after all the only person he had never raised his voice at before.

This was a baffling puzzle and I wished I knew the answer. One of them would wind up telling me once the smoke blew over, I just had to be patient….which I was horrible at.

"Jim," Bones said over the intercom system shaking me out of my thoughts. "Yes Bones?" I replied cautiously.

"I need you to send down two or three of the Bridge crewmembers at a time so I can finish up these damn physicals, then you need to come down here."

"I can do that. Kirk out." I said smiling around at the poor souls who were about to have to be tortured by Bones.

"Jim, when I say you need to come down here that means that you HAVE to. Don't try to run away, I will find you."

--

_The red of the sunset matched the surrounding red earth that I stood on. I leaned against the thick trunk of the pecan tree and exhaled slowly. The calming effect of the night chill and the glorious sunset had soothed my frazzled nerves. _

"_So your Louis's girl." I jumped surprised to not find myself alone. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Crystal blue eyes and a roguish smile came into my view as Jackson walked around the side of the tree. _

"_I wouldn't say I'm anyone's girl." I said smiling as I stepped further away from him. His eyes sparkled as he came nearer. "So your no one's girl?" I side stepped him easily. "Precisely." _

"_You're quite the spitfire, aren't you?" Jackson said as he finally cornered me. "You could say that." I said smiling. _

"_You're quite beautiful, Annie. Can I call you that?" His lips curled into a smirk as my eyes narrowed threateningly. _

"_It's Anne, and Miss Anne to you Mr. Kirk." I said tersely. He chuckled and smiled again. It took all of my will power to not smile, his smile was so infectious. _

"_Alright Miss Anne, may I have this dance?" He bowed and stuck out his hand for me to take. "There's no music, silly." I said as I walked away from him. _

"_There's always music, including the music of the night." He grabbed my hand gently and spun me into his arms delicately. He started moving into a waltz and I followed him easily. _

"_You must have quite the reputation with the ladies." I said as he spun me. "I do, however there has never been a lady as captivating as yourself." _

"_You're words are pretty and perfect, however they must be untrue." I said as I let go of his hand and walked away from him. _

"_Oh Anne, they've been untrue to every other girl I've uttered them to but not you, surely you must know this." He grabbed my hand and his eyes searched my emerald ones. He was as earnest as I've ever seen someone and I was blown away by it. _

"_Please Anne…" He trailed off as his eyes left mine to land on my lips. Gravity seemed to pull us together as his lips met mine in a brief perfect kiss. _

I jumped awake the feeling of lips still against my own. I rubbed my face as I tried to remember everything that I had just seen. The dream was still baffling, I had a past but the majority of it I remembered. How could I forget any bit of it?

Jackson had to be James's ancestor just as Louis had to be Leonard ancestor. Had this dance already been played out in the past? And how did it end back then?

The door beeped and I ignored it as I held my head in my hands. Fists banging on the door brought me out of my trance. "Tempe! Let me in!" A muffled James shouted as he continued to bang on the door.

"Computer open the door." I said calmly. "Do you wish to override the lock system?" The cool voice asked back. "Yes." As soon as the doors slid open James fell through them and fell right on his face.

"Perfect timing." He said smiling crookedly at me. That smile jolted my memory and I saw Jackson in my mind briefly.

"You certainly don't look like a captain, James." I said smiling at him sprawled out on the floor with his uniform askew and his hair standing up on the end.

"I should look like I just barely escaped with my life." He said his eyes dancing mischievously. My eyebrow raised in a Spock fashion and he frowned. "Oh really now?"

"Don't do that." He said as he continued to frown at me. I let the eyebrow drop and just smiled at him. "Do you want to hear my epic tale or not?" He said pouting childishly.

"Oh Captain, tell me how you barely made it out of there with your life!" I exclaimed putting on the best soap opera act I could.

"Now that's the reaction I was waiting for!" He said as he jumped to his feet rushing over to me. "We don't have long, he'll find me soon." His eyes darted to the door.

"Who's he?" I asked playing along with his little game.

His eyes widened in pretend shock. "Don't tell me you don't know who he is…" He trailed off dramatically as he crawled on top of me. I giggled at his silly antics. "He is…the most **evil** doctor around. He specializes in torturing his patients until…they go insane!"

"They go insane, do they? And you say this doctor is after you?" I said smiling at him.

"Of course they do! How could they not? He is tracking me down this very instant!" James shouted.

"And he found you." Drawled Leo as he stood in the doorway. James shrieked like a little girl who had gotten scared by the boogey man.

**A/N: So I'm afraid that this project will have to be put on hold until I have time to write. I hate to do this and suspend a project just as I've started it but life has honestly gotten away from me. I'll try my hardest to post a chapter a month, but seeing as though this one took me 6 months to write and finish I don't know how that will work out. I promise though that it will eventually be finished and once summer comes it will definitely be finished. Thanks very much to all the loyal readers who have stuck it out with me. **

**~Jacklyn**


	4. Dreams, Interrupted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek, merely Tempe. **

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter and terribly sorry for the delay and a special thanks to all of my dedicated readers! Cheers!**

**Dreams, Interrupted**

_The hot Georgian sun beat down on my pale skin, baking it without mercy, as I stood waiting to see Louis and Jackson on the horizon. They had gone riding for the day and left me to read under the large oak tree that I loved so much. _

_They were supposed to be back soon, for Jack promised me that I'd see them as the sun began to set, which it just had. The sky was filled with a deep red as the day was coming to an end. I was eager to see them both, Louis was my dearest friend and there was something I just couldn't shake about Jackson no matter how hard I tried. _

"_Good evening Miss." I nearly screamed as the voice interrupted my thoughts. I jumped and turned around to see a young man standing not too far away from myself. "Sorry if I startled you, I didn't mean to." He said quickly as he tried to fix his blunder._

"_My name is Joseph White and I'm new to these parts. Do you know of somewhere that I could stay?" He took a step closer to me and I backed away, I tried to not let fear overwhelm me but it was nearly impossible. "I won't hurt you. You have nothing to fear of me." _

"_I'm sorry about how I'm acting. It's just that…you startled me. I'm Anne Grey and you can probably stay with either the Kirk's or the McCoy's, they are the closest families around here." I faked a small smile and stood my ground as he walked closer._

_His clothing was nice which was a surprise if he was a drifter he wouldn't be wearing clothes that were that nice, or he could just be a rich son run away from home, either way he had me perplexed. "Thank you Miss Grey, now where might you be staying? Your name fits neither of the family's that you just mentioned." _

_His words were well articulated and defined by a peculiar manner of speech. He wasn't from here, that was clear enough for he was much too refined to be from the South, but his voice didn't hold the Yankee twang either. "I live with the Kirks. They've been kind enough to take me in." The voice I used let him know that there was to be no more talking of me or where I was from. _

"_What a funny accent you have Mr. White, where is it that you are from?" He smiled and moved closer still, he defined features taking shape and becoming more prominent with each step. _

"_I'm from here and there. A little bit of everywhere really." My breath hitched in my throat. Uneasiness filled me and I was ready to run or scream for help at the slightest mention of danger. He took a few more steps and was finally within touching distance when I heard horses in the distance. I exhaled and looked him straight in the eyes to be met with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. They had vestiges of gold specks in them and I was completely entranced until I realized I knew those eyes and I stepped back my eyes widening in terror. _

"_I'd never forget those emerald eyes of yours, Ariadne."_

I jumped awake my breathing labored and erratic as my heart pounded unnaturally. It was real the dream was real. It was just a brief time in my past that had become blurred in with all the rest of it, but what surprised me the most was that I had forgotten about my encounter with Exodus.

In all reality I had almost forgotten about him. In my mind he was dead, just like all the others who had left me to live forever, alone. What Exodus had done was unforgivable in my standards and he knew it.

"Love, you ok?" James murmured sleepily. His voice brought me back to reality and away from the past that was haunting me. It was the cold dousing of icy water that woke me from the insanity of my mind. "Yes darling, just had a nightmare." I said willing my voice to sound calm and reassuring.

"Come lay down with me, I'll hold you." He mumbled as he rolled onto his back. I smiled at him and snuggled down on his chest. He ran his fingers across my exposed skin until he fell back asleep. I laid there listening to his heart beating and the rhythmic cadence it made.

I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to be reminded of what I had forgotten any longer. The past was the past and in my books the past was dead.

Dark circles had begun to form under her emerald eyes. Her general appearance was stunning, as always, but little things that wouldn't bother a nonprofessional eye were beginning to drive me mad. A waxy complexion, a loss of weight, her hair had less shine, and the dark circles, had begun to plague my every waking thought.

I needed answers, and not because I was a man in love with her, but because I needed the woman who was possibly caring my child or my best friend's child to be healthy for her sake and for the baby's.

Lunch- I would ask her at lunch. That was a perfect time to ask her and if not then, well a doctor always has use of a counselor. Either way I was going to get to the bottom of this.

My day was a normal routine, hell it was a boring routine, especially with us not getting into any disasters, which still had shocked the hell outta me that we hadn't been blown to hell and back yet. But at the same time I was thankful. Jim would get us into something big before the voyage was up. I mean we had five years out here in the great unknown.

"Dr. McCoy to the Bridge." Jim's voice said over the intercom system. "On my way." I strode out of sick bay with a brisk walk determined to get there and back to work. I only had an hour more to endure before I could talk to Tempe.

The bridge wasn't the bustling place that it had been when we were in war against Nero, but it still was seeing more action than sick bay was at this point. And I'll be damned if I was getting any more action than the captain himself. I snickered a little bit more loudly than I intended and was met with a loud, "Bones."

"Yes Jim." He stood from the captain's chair and gestured to the door that lead to his office. "I need to see you in there. Mr. Spock you have the conn." I followed him, and my curiosity got the best of me. "Damnit Jim, what is it that you need?"

He stopped and looked at me with a completely serious face that was etched with worry. "It's Tempe, Bones, I don't know what's wrong with her. We barely talk anymore and she never sleeps. I always wake up at random hours of the night and she's not in bed. If it wasn't for the damn computer I swear I wouldn't even be able to find her."

His words rushed out as though he had been worrying about this for a long time. "How long has this been going on?" I asked quietly, realizing that this was serious and it was obviously affecting Jim as well. "Since the day we headed to starbase fifty-nine to get the supplies for New Vulcan."

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to remember that day. Oh yes the day before we found out she was pregnant. "So it's been six days." He nodded once. "Has she said anything to you?" He asked his face becoming eager with hope.

"No Jim, I'm sorry. I'll talk to her or arrange a check up; will that make you feel better?" He nodded again. "Yes that would make me worry a lot less." His hand went to his hair and he ruffled the already messy hair. "Don't worry about her, you've got the best doctor in Starfleet here to take care of her."

"I know that and thanks Bones." I clapped him on the shoulder hoping to take away some of his worry. "Welcome kid. And look at you all mature and grown up, finally worrying about someone else." I said smiling at him.

"One day I'm a playboy and the next I'm the worried boyfriend. But honestly Bones, it's like I just woke up from a dream, a dream of absurdity to have the perfect reality of her. I can't even begin to imagine life without her being in it." He went from joking to pouring his soul out to me, ok the kid had it bad for her. His confession had me even more reassured with the decision I had made to let her go. Now I just had to come to terms with that decision.

"I'll talk to her at lunch, ok?" I said quickly ready to think on my own for awhile. "Sounds good. See you then Bones."

I hurried out of the Bridge, heading back to sick bay, when I ran straight into Tempe, herself. I grabbed her arm and started walking to sick bay. "Ouch, Leo what the hell." She pulled away from me her emerald eyes flashing. "You need to come with me now Temperance." The seriousness in my voice made her follow me but I could tell that she was still peeved.

I walked into sick bay and was bombarded by Nurse Chapel and requests of ordering new medication. "Chapel, handle it." I said briskly waving her off. She looked stunned as I pointed to my office and growled at Tempe. "In there now." She followed my order and I turned to Chapel. "You can order whatever you think we need. Do not enter that room or let anyone else enter it until we are finished, understood?" She nodded and I followed Tempe into my office.

"Computer lock the door and close the blinds." The blinds shut leaving us in privacy from the prying eyes of the nurses that stood outside. "You better tell me what is going on, before I decide to kick your ass." She said glaring at me.

"Well darlin' I think the talkin' is going to be left to you since you're the one not sleepin' that has Jim worried. Dya really think that this is healthy for the baby?" Her stance softened as she slumped onto the couch.

"Ok ok, you got me there. However you didn't need to act like such a caveman about it and drag me down here!" She snapped back. "I apologize for acting like a Neanderthal, now please tell me what is wrong." I sat opposite of her on my desk chair.

"I can't sleep, Leo. That's all there is to it. Every time I close my eyes I'm plagued with a nightmare that is as real as life itself." She looked completely and utterly defeated and exhausted.

"I'll prescribe a sleeping aide, but you should've come to me sooner, this isn't good for the baby." I said calmly putting my hand on her knee awkwardly. She didn't move my hand and I was somewhat thankful for it yet at the same time I wish that she did.

"I know." Her hand went to her stomach. "I still haven't told James." She whispered more to herself than to me. She looked up to me. "Does that make me horrible for not telling him yet?" Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"No, it doesn't but he needs to know and believe it or not Tempe, he has grown up. He may still act a little bit dense sometimes but the kid has his head on right. He knows what matters in his life and I doubt he'll ever let her go." I smiled at her trying to reassure every fear that I knew was running through her mind.

"He said that to you?" I nodded quickly. "Oh thank god. I knew he was getting there but I wasn't sure. I'll definitely tell him tonight. Thank you Leo." She flung herself into my arms and I held her briefly before grumbling about her prescription. Her arms let loose around my neck. And she smiled taking the medication that I handed her.

"Take one before you go to sleep every night. They should help." She smiled her smile that would light up the entire room and I watched her walk out of my office.

James was late to bed that night. He sent me a message telling me to go ahead and go to bed; he'd wake me when he got there. I sat on the edge of our bed holding the little pill that Leo had given me. These couldn't be dreams they were more of memories, so what if the medicine didn't work? I guess it was worth a shot to see if I could at least get a full night of rest. I swallowed the pill quickly and laid back in bed letting sleep overcome me.

"_Exodus." I breathed, my entire body had gone into shock as I stared into his familiar eyes and he stared into mine. "It's been too long Ariadne." He said smiling. "I like the new face but miss your old one." He smirked at me and I stiffened as my wits came back to me. _

_The sounds of the horses were approaching faster now and I knew that we had very little time left together before Jackson and Louis were with us. "I don't know what brought you here, to me, but you _**must** _leave, do you understand?" I said my voice cold and unfeeling. _

"_Tut tut, well that's no way to greet an old friend, now is it my dear?" He put no distance between us. "Now hug me and pretend like all is well, your friends are close enough to see everything that is happening." I did what he said acting on old instincts. _

"_Why'd you come back, Exodus?" I whispered as he tightened his grip on me. "It's Joseph, Anne. And you'll find out." _

_The sound of galloping horses was suddenly upon us as Jackson and Louis arrived. Both of them had scowls marked on their faces. "Who is this Anne?" Louis asked his eyes narrowed. _

"_This is Joseph, he's an old friend." I turned to look into his brown eyes as I said that seeing my entire past within them. _

I was jolted out of my dream by a hand shaking me. "Sorry to wake you, Counselor Black, but Captain Kirk wanted me to get you. We just arrived at New Vulcan." The young man that had awoken me I didn't recognize immediately.

"Thank you…" I trailed off as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "It's Gordon, Gordon Green." He smiled at me a genuine and inviting smile. I let my eyes take in his features, a triangular face dotted with freckles, curly brown hair that was brushed back out of his eyes, and perfect lips. His face was perfectly average but it had a degree of sex appeal that made my heart thrum. Finally my eyes met his. Chocolate brown with gold specks.


	5. Past Resurfaced

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek, merely Tempe.**

**A/N: Looks like I'm finally back on track! Oops I should take that back so I don't jinx it. Anyways here's the next chapter. Cheers!**

**Past Resurfaced**

I numbly stood beside the Captain's chair as he talked to the leaders of New Vulcan. Spock Prime was on the screen. I was still in complete and utter shock. It was as though someone had doused me with a bucket of water and at the same time changed my entire world around so I was the stranger.

I could feel Exodus's eyes on me, well Gordon's, or whatever his name is now. I tried to relax but I couldn't. My entire past was standing behind me, like a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off and ruin everything.

And I couldn't have that happen, I was finally living again. I had finally learned what it meant to be human, what it meant to be in love, and what it meant to have that love consume your life and everything in it. My fingers clenched the back of James's chair, my knuckles turning white from stress.

"Tempe." James said looking up at me concern in his eyes. "Yes?" I said snapping out of my trance. "Spock Prime asked you a question." I looked up at the screen seeing that familiar old face etched with worry.

"Sorry Spock, I'm just distracted today." I smiled at him hoping that it looked relatively normal. "Quite understandable, Temperance. I was just requesting that you come down with the away team, if that will be alright with you?"

"Of course it will be." I said quickly glad to be escaping the ship and Exodus. "Alright Spock, I'll assemble my team and we will be down within the hour." James said smiling at the older Vulcan.

"I'll be awaiting your arrival. Spock out." The screen went black and James stood. "Spock, Uhura, Black, McCoy, and Green my office. Mr. Sulu you have the helm." My heart caught in my throat as he said Green. I grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away. "James I need to talk to you." I said the words sounding strained.

"Later Tempe. I need to get this team organized and get down there. You understand?" He looked concerned but he was in captain mode. I nodded my head slowly but I was furious he could tell that I was uncomfortable but he was blowing me off. All of us filed into his office Gordon being the last one to enter. I took a seat in between Leo and Nyota unable to be near James or Gordon at the moment.

"This will be a two week mission everyone. Spock Prime has somewhere for us to stay. We are to aide him in anyway possible…" I ignored him still furious with him as Exodus's eyes caught mine and memories began to overwhelmed me.

"_What are you plotting Ariadne?" He asked as he caressed my bare skin slowly and stared into my emerald eyes. I smiled at him. "How'd you know that I was plotting?" I pulled away from his touch knowing that it'd drive him crazy. "I know what you're thinking by looking into your eyes. Right now they have a sly twinkle to them." I laughed and rolled over away from him and closer to the edge of my bed. _

"_Oh nothing, just how to make a king love me." I got out of my bed that he was lounging in and graceful waltzed around the room being completely carefree. _

"_You're going to seduce the king?" His jaw dropped. "King Henry?" I walked over to the window and looked out into the courtyard. "Yes King Henry. What other king is there?" I turned to face him, his face was in shock, but his brown eyes held a mischievous glint. _

"_How are you going to do this?" He asked clearly excited about the plan I was plotting. "I'm going to become Anne Boleyn. The girl is half mad already and she's caught the king's eye." I walked towards him as he rose from my bed. I dodged his arms only to be caught as he pulled me into his bare chest. I twisted in his arms and he leaned down getting dangerously close to my…_

"Tempe." James said making the memory melt into nothingness. This time he wasn't worried but angry. "Sorry." I snapped at him. He ignored me and turned to everyone else. "I'll meet you in the transporter room in an hour." Nyota and Spock stood first, Nyota shot me a worried look and I felt Spock reaching out to me through our bond. Then Leo pressed his lips to my forehead before he left. Gordon and I stood at the same time our eyes locked.

"I'll see you in the transporter room, Lieutenant Gordon, goodbye." James said irritably. Gordon nodded at him and shot one more look at me before he left the room. James opened his mouth and I put my finger to it quickly. "I don't want to hear it or talk about it. I'll speak to you later."

He looked upset that I had just blown him off. "Will you pack for me?" He asked as I reached the door. I nodded not ready to talk to him just yet, I was still hurt that he'd ignore me because he was captain.

We walked onto the Bridge and Spock's eyes met mine instantly. I could sense that he was worried about me through our bond and he went to the turbolift. I followed him and we stepped inside. "You're distressed." He said as soon as the doors were closed. I hit the button for my floor and waited for him to hit his, when he didn't I turned to look at him.

"Yes I am." I said tersely trying to let my anger at James seep away. "In that case, Temperance, I insist that I escort you to your room." I smiled at him, he was offering me the chance to talk to him, the one person I could speak to about this situation because he knew everything about my past and what I was.

"Would you like to stop for a cup of tea?" I asked quietly accepting that I needed him at the moment. He nodded his head and his lips twitched upwards in a small smile. We entered the Captain's quarters and I had the replicater make two cups of tea. I handed one to Spock and cradled the other in my hands, reveling in the warmth of it.

I took a sip letting the hot liquid run down my throat and Spock did the same. "What is it about Lieutenant Green that upsets you?" He asked getting straight to the point. I sat down in an armchair before I answered him gesturing for him to sit in the one opposite me.

"Gordon Green is no ordinary man. He is a Changeling." I said slowly still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Exodus was back in my life. "I recall you saying you were the only one left." Spock said shock a little bit evident in his voice.

"Trust me I thought I was. I haven't seen Gordon since 1863, I assumed he had died in the War or from something else. And before that I hadn't seen him since 1536 he was exiled after that by the remaining of my companions. It's hard to think of someone still being alive after not seeing them for such a long time."

"Is he a threat to you or this ship?" Spock asked quickly. "I don't think so. Then again I don't know why he is here. We've barely shared ten words since he made me aware of his presence." Beautiful chocolate brown eyes flashed in my minds eye.

"How did you know it was him?" He asked. "His eyes. Our eyes never change when the rest of us does. And they are usually very distinct colors. Mine are emerald, his are chocolate brown with golden specks, Demetri had violet eyes, Kaios had silver eyes, you see they are our trademark and the one thing that sets us apart from everyone else."

"Fascinating. If you feel threatened at anytime you need to come to me, or tell Kirk, or McCoy, even if it means revealing what you are. Your safety and your child's safety is much more important than that."

"So Nyota told you?" I chuckled as Spock looked sheepish. "Yes she did, I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No not at all. It's just that I haven't told James yet and I would like to be the first to tell him, when I find the proper moment to do it." I paused. "I had almost forgotten about all of that with the arrival of Exodus." I mused quietly.

"Exodus?" Spock inquired. "Oh Gordon, I mean, Exodus was his first name the name that was given to him by his parents. Mine was Ariadne. I forget that you only know me as Temperance, sometimes."

"It is quite alright Temperance. Now I must be going, both you and I have to get ready for our mission." He stood from his chair and waited for me to stand. When I did Spock surprised me with a hug before he left my cabin.

Being by myself was nerve racking. All I had was the memories, that wouldn't go away, it was as though someone had opened a floodgate and they couldn't turn it off. Exodus had been my entire world at many points in my life, the only thing I had to keep with me, and now he was back.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I needed to keep busy, absolutely anything to keep my mind off Exodus, his untimely arrival, and the baby. I packed slowly trying to stay preoccupied for the amount of time I had and was surprised when it was time to beam down to the surface.

I met James, Leo, Spock, Nyota, and Gordon in the transporter room. Scotty was the one transporting us down to the surface and he had James laughing with one of his classic Scotty jokes. I smiled as I walked into the room, I couldn't show Gordon weakness.

"Everyone ready to go?" James asked as he walked over to my side. Nods and the single yes, told him what he needed to know. "Alright let's get going then." We stepped onto the transporter pad and got situated.

"Energize."

***3 Weeks later***

"What the hell is going on down there Scotty?" I growled as I clenched the back of his chair turning my knuckles white.

"I dunno know, Capt'n." He said as his fingers danced over the screen in front of him. "The transporter isn't locking on their signals and I dunno why." The Scotsman's accent turned brogue as he got more frustrated by the seconds.

"We left them in a war zone!" I shouted unable to control my rage. "And you can't get them up here!" I kicked the wall. "Tempe is down there with my child!" I bellowed as everyone else fell silent. Bones put his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off quickly as I continued pacing.

**0-0-0**

I felt the initial feelings of the transporter working, the swirling that flowed through me before I dissolved into nothingness and reappeared completely intact, and then I felt nothing. The rest of the team was gone except for Gordon. I panicked raising my phaser and shooting it off at the attackers that we had just narrowly escaped.

"Ariadne, come with me." Exodus shouted as he reached for my hand. I grabbed his hand and ran, just as I had so many times before. _Running down a cobblestone road as I heard the axe fall and the crowd cheer. _I snapped out of the memory as he yanked me into a cave. I collapsed on the ground as soon as Exodus's stance became relaxed.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I regained my breath. My heart was thrumming unnaturally fast as I watched Exodus pace back and forth. "You're going to hate me." He said quietly. I rose to my feet slowly. "What do you mean? I already hate you." I spat out.

"We both know that isn't true, Ariadne." He murmured softly as he pushed my brown hair out of my face.

**0-0-0**

"Captain…" Scotty started sounding grave. "We 'ave lost her signal." My entire world shattered with those five words, I felt the floor as my knees made contact with it, but otherwise I felt nothing.


	6. Lies Unfolded

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Star Trek, merely Tempe.**

**Lies Unfolded**

"Don't you touch me." I smacked his hand away from my face. He chuckled and took another step closer to me, his body was almost touching mine and he had me pinned against the cave wall.

"Settle down darling. There's no need to be so feisty." He said smirking at me before he transformed and the smirk became Exodus's not the human he was imitating Gordon's. I gasped in awe, it had been so long since I had seen his real face, the face that I once loved.

"Your turn." I hesitated. "By now they lost your signal completely so you have nothing to worry about." My eyes flashed in panic. I was terrified for James, and what he would do if he thought that he had lost me. But to get back to him I had to play whatever game Exodus had set up for us. I relaxed my body and thought of my original face. I felt the heat spread from all over and opened my eyes when the change finished.

"Beautiful…" He whispered as ran his hand through my silver hair. "What did you mean that they have lost my signal completely?" I asked the gravity of those words finally sinking in. "Well they just lost it when you transformed. It's locked on to Tempe not Ariadne." He smirked. "But don't get upset darling, they wouldn't have been able to beam you up anyways I made that impossible."

I pushed him away from me and paced further into the cave. "So what now Exodus?" I turned on my heel to face him. "What can you possibly do to me now?" I was exasperated and terrified. The sort of terror I hadn't felt since Nero almost destroyed my future.

**0-0-0**

"Jim, she's going to be alright." Bones said attempting to be reassuring but both of us could hear the hollowness of his words and the falseness that they held.

"Bones, we both know that's not true. She's gone. Or I don't know…" I trailed off as my head collapsed in my hands. My eyes were burning with unshed tears and I didn't want to cry. Not yet at least.

"She just told me yesterday." I said softly. "About the baby?" Bones asked. I nodded my head and closed my eyes as I tried to remember her face as she told me.

_The silk of the bed sheets wasn't as soft as her skin. I mused as I traced the curve of her back letting my hand end in her chocolate brown curls. "James." She murmured quietly as she smiled at me. _

_That smile made my heart melt every time. "Yes?" I said returning her smile with ease. "I have something to tell you…" I watched her lips as she spoke more mesmerized bdy her than her actual words. _

"_What is it?" I said as my eyes wandered from her lips to her emerald ones. She inhaled slowly before exhaling and answering me. "I'm pregnant." I faltered and my mind went completely blank. The smile that was on her lips slowly ebbed away as I sat there in shock. _

"_James say something, anything." She pleaded sitting up and pulling the sheet to her chest. Finally I snapped out of my trance as thoughts of Tempe holding my child filled my head. "You're pregnant?" I asked as I began to smile again. _

"_Yes." She said breathlessly as the faintest of smiles began to grace her lips. I crashed my lips to her own. There were no words that would suffice._

"How long have you known?" I asked looking up at my best friend. He looked ashamed. "A month."

"What took her so long to tell me?" I asked my brows scrunching together. "I guess she was looking for the opportune moment. I'm not sure I was sworn to doctor-patient confidentiality so I couldn't tell you."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we get her back. We need to organize a search party." I said as my wits slowly came back to me. "I can't believe it took me that long to realize that." I stood and started pacing. "Bones, get Spock and then we are going back down there."

**0-0-0**

"Ariadne, there is nothing I am going to do to you. I simply needed to talk to you away from your new life." He said as he stepped nearer to me. He held out his hand. "Do you trust me?"

I couldn't help it but I remembered the last time he uttered those words.

_We were standing in the middle of King Henry the Eight's court. I was Anne Boleyn and Katharine was still queen. "How will we get her off the throne?" I asked him my voice barely audible over the festivities. "I have a plan. I just have to know something first." He turned his golden brown eyes on me and I paused mesmerized. "Do you trust me?"_

"The last time you uttered those words things didn't fare very well for me if I remember correctly." I said as I sidestepped him.

"If you are talking about the incident of being queen I cannot take the blame for that. I was restrained elsewhere."

"You left me. You left me to fend for myself against the vultures of court and only came back the day of my execution. I thought I was going to **die**!" My voice that had started off somber and emotionless slowly grew to where I was screeching at him.

"I saved you that is all that matters now. Why dwell on something that happened over seven hundred years ago?" He asked.

"Because that is why I don't trust you Exodus. You left me and you continued to do so the remaining time we had together."

"You were being stupid Ariadne. Your stunt as queen almost got you killed. And you chose that path. You could've ruined an entire nation just for the thrill of having that much power. And that wasn't your first time of acting on impulses nor was it your last. I couldn't sit around and clean up after every mess you made because you were an emotionless droid that was searching for something impossible!" His face turned red and in two quick steps he had me by the arms as he shook me.

"Why? What was the point of it all darling? Just to find those blue eyes?" He spat out as he finally put me down shoving me away from him.

"I needed to feel again. I hadn't felt anything since the Greek empire disappeared into nothingness. Since the days that I was Guinevere and you my Lancelot. I was lost."

"And now you're found?" He said sarcasm laced his every word. "Yes. In a sense I am. I'm finally content and feeling something then _you_ of all people show up."

"Well darling sorry to disappoint but I'm here for a reason. You're living a delusion. James Kirk will die. That is inevitable. There is no way you can change that. Plus you've already tried to and failed if you care to remember."

"You think I don't know that he's going to die?" I said as I slapped him across the cheek, the sound of my hand hitting his flesh echoed throughout the cave. "Of course I know. Everyday I watch and think of how I haven't changed any and he's slowly changing. A new age line beginning to form. Another part of his anatomy dies a little with each waking moment and there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ I can do to change that." Tears pricked at my eyes and they started to pool and fall.

Silence filled the cave besides my sobs that I attempted to muffle. Exodus put his arm around me and pulled me into his familiar chest. I wrapped my arms around him and felt his shirt begin to get wet from my tears. "You really love him, don't you?" He asked and I nodded as my sobs ebbed away into silent tears. I was still too choked up to speak.

"There is so much I need to tell you Ari, before I let you make your decision. So please darling, hear me out." He swept my silver hair out of my face and wiped the remaining tears off my face tenderly.

"Tell me everything." I said my voice cracking.

**0-0-0**

"What do you mean that our transporter is down?" I yelled at Scotty. His face was pained and I hoped that he was feeling like shit because if he wasn't I'd make sure that he was soon enough.

"Ah, uhm, well Captain, they're uh jammin' our signal." I really wanted to throw something or hit someone and currently the only person I wanted to hit was the person in front of me.

A hand gripped my shoulder and I wheeled around ready to punch whoever decided now was the opportune moment to hit me. I faced Bones. "Jim calm down. We can man a shuttle to the surface."

"It's a quite logical situation Captain." Spock said studying me warily. "I will get to the shuttle bay and contact you and Dr. McCoy when we are ready for departure." Spock left the transporter room and a tension filled silence hung over us.

"Come on, Jim, we need to have a discussion." Bones said as he gripped my arm and led me out of the transporter room. "Jim, you are unfit for duty. You're emotionally compromised and with good reason but you need to let Spock be Captain for this mission and you need to listen to him and me. It'll be bad enough if we lose Tempe, but Christ we don't need to lose you too."

I was furious but Bones was right. Hell he was rarely wrong. "Ok. I relinquish my title as Captain for this mission and until we get Tempe back." I continued to walk but Bones stopped.

"Jim you need to prepare yourself for the worst. We may not be getting her back."

**0-0-0**

"Do you remember the last time I came to you?" He as we sat together in the cave. I nodded my head slowly. "Why do you remember it?" He asked as he stared into my eyes intently.

"I've been dreaming of it…" I trailed off. "You influenced the dreams." I finished as realization hit me.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry I did that because I once promised you that I would never influence your dreams but you can't imagine my surprise to see your beautiful emerald eyes all over the television with two men who look exactly like the men from 1860. So I did some research." He cracked his knuckles before restarting his tale.

"James Kirk, is the descendant of Jackson Kirk. The very man you married and later became the widow of. Louis McCoy is Leonard McCoy's ancestor too." He stopped and I let the information sink in. Leonard and James were the mere images of Louis and Jackson the more I thought about it.

"Those who forget the past are condemned to repeat it." He quoted before continuing. "When I saw that you had to be reliving the past I made my move. I became Lieutenant Gordon Green. The paperwork was all faked for Starfleet to believe that I needed to be put on the Enterprise. And sure enough I was. Where I was given the opportunity to be near you without you knowing about me, and I waited trying to find out as much as I could before I intervened."

I sat up straighter at the word intervened. Whenever Exodus decided to intervene it rarely turned out well for me. I slowly slipped into the past as his last intervention came to mind.

"_Well you're a widow now Miss Anne." Joseph drawled from behind me. The tears weren't even dry on my cheeks and he was already mocking me. "You bring me the news of my husband's death then you have the gall to mock me in my own house. Get out. I don't want to see your face again until you bring me my husband's body." I spat at him. _

_He smiled his arrogant smile one last time before exiting my parlor. I listened to his footsteps die away before I started crying again. Jackson had just died as a confederate soldier in one of the battles. We had barely been married two years before he left to be a glorious soldier. I begged him not to go but he only had thoughts of greatness in his mind. A knock on the wood of the door shook me from my sorrow._

"_A minute please." I called out to the unknown visitor as I wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes. I pinched my cheeks hoping to bring color to them. "Come in." I called as I stood prim and proper, the very image of a lady. As soon as Louis's face came into view I crumbled and ran into his arms sobbing. _

_He wrapped his arms around me as he supported my weight. My tears started to soak through his shirt as the sobs wracked my body and I uttered unintelligible things to him. Next thing I knew I was nestled into his chest as he rocked me back and forth as we were sitting on the couch. _

"_Hush Anne hush." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry." I choked out in between sobs. "All my fault." I cried out. Repeating the words over and over. Louis abruptly stopped. "Don't say that Anne, there was nothing either of us could do to save him. Jack wanted to go to war, neither of us could prevent that." His hazel eyes bore into my bloodshot emerald ones. _

"_Were you with him?" I asked my voice sounded meek and unsure, the very opposite of how it usually sounded. His eyes darkened and he looked away from me. "Yes." His reply was short and pained. "His last words were of you actually, 'Take care of her Louis' that was what he told me. I couldn't save him, but I tried god dammit, I tried." I grasped his hand and squeezed. I had lost a husband, but Louis had lost his best friend that he had had his entire life. _

"_You know you don't have to take care of me, Louis." I whispered as he tightened his grip on me. He looked at me, his eyes told me the entire story, he was a man who had seen too much and he was drowning in his sorrows. "I want to take care of you Anne, for Jackson, and for my own selfish reasons." He turned away from me as his cheeks turned pink. _

"_What do you mean by your own selfish reasons?" I asked putting my hand on his chin and pulling his face so his gaze would meet mine. "I thought it would be obvious by now, I've loved you ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, Anne." He said as he brushed my cheek with his fingers tentatively. _

_My heart was pounding as he said those words and I felt frozen. I would be lying to myself if I said I had never thought about the doctor that way. I actually felt that way about him before Jackson, but after Jackson came into my life I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but him. "I have loved you too, Louis, but it's too soon." _

_He eyes lit up in surprise and happiness. "I understand that this is way too soon, but will you marry me? We can wait as long as you need, but I have to know that I at least have you." I leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes." He crashed his lips to mine for the second time._

"What are you thinking of Ariadne?" Exodus's voice brought me back to reality. "The day you brought me the news of Jackson's death." I replied quietly still lost in the past.

"_You're last husband is now just in his grave and you're already engaged again?" Joseph asked. I was standing at Jackson's freshly dug grave, the funeral service was earlier in the day and the red clay still smelt of the earth. "It doesn't affect you, Exodus. Leave." My voice was cold._

"_I'm not done here, darling. They'll be burying you soon enough and we both know who'll have to dig the body up." He brushed the back of my neck with his lips. "You should leave with me and forget all of this before you get in too deep." _

"Do you remember the funeral?" I asked abruptly. He nodded, curiosity etched his flawless face. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

"I told you to leave before you got in too deep, but you didn't listen, you never did listen."

"Do you remember the day you forced me to leave? The day you basically kidnapped me?" I said turning to glare at him.

"Like it was yesterday." His smile was sadistic.

"_What are you doing here Joseph?" I asked as I backed away from him. "You know why I've come, Anne." I stepped further away from him as he came closer to me. _

"_You need to leave, Louis isn't here." I said as I got closer to the baby's room. I could hear my son gurgling through the door. "I know Louis isn't here. I know that the only people that are here are you and your son. That's why I came." _

"_It's been five years since Jackson died. Please let me live my last few years that I can in peace with Louis." I begged, trying to find the remains of the man I once loved in his eyes. "What you're looking for is gone, Ariadne, you killed him long ago. Now it's time to leave, don't make me do this forcibly." He came nearer to me and I ran for it. I slammed the door to the nursery shut and locked the door hoping it'd keep him out. _

"_I'm glad you decided to run, then it'll look more believable that you were kidnapped." He shouted as I heard him hit the door. The baby, Jackson, started crying and I went to pick him up rocking him back and forth gently. "Hush baby hush. Daddy will be home soon and everything will be alright." The door shook again and Jackson wailed louder. _

"_Mommy loves you very much." I whispered as the tears pricked at the back of my eyes. He wouldn't remember me, nor what I was saying. I knew with the next crash against the door that Exodus was going to get his way and take me away. I laid Jackson down and started scribbling a letter out to Louis._

_I finished with a swoop and hide the letter with the baby as the door fell to the ground. "Put up a struggle Ariadne, make it look real." Exodus snarled. "Come and get me you bastard." I feinted to left before running to his right. His hand caught the hem of my dress and I heard the fabric rip as I scrambled away. I toppled over a few dining room chairs as he gained on me hoping that they'd block his path._

_He jumped over the dining table and slammed me into the wall as he caught me by the neck. The painting that hung above my head crashed down on him giving me enough time to get free. I sprinted down the narrow hall and was almost to the front door when he caught me and drug me to the floor. "I believe we made it look convincing enough. Night darling." He poured an unknown liquid down my throat that I almost choked on then I saw nothing but black. _

"So this is why you came, isn't it?" I choked out a manic laugh. "You're going to take me away, aren't you?"

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thanks to all my faithful readers who have stuck with me this far. I'd really like some feedback since it's been awhile since I've updated frequently. I promise the story will be over soon and it won't be another year til you get your ending. Love you guys for sticking it out this long!**


End file.
